


His aroma

by Leiacchi (Leiachan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiachan/pseuds/Leiacchi
Summary: Very short story about Keith. Beware spoilers from Voltron Season 2 Finale.





	

Keith stretched his arm to reach Shiro’s shirt. He brought it close to his chest, caressing every fiber of the cloth. He put the collar near his nose, it was impregnated in a faint aroma.  
“Shiro’s…” he thought.  
He was alone in his room, nobody around. He reached for his belt while sniffing the essence of the shirt. He pulled out his dick. Touching it slowly, from the tip to the base. Trying to make it pleasurable he put all his mind into imagining Shiro’s body, the times they did it, his touch, his kisses…  
“Ngh!” a little moan came out of his lips.  
His hand became faster, at the same time he tried to be intoxicated from the shirt’s aroma. All his toughts were going blank. Then he came. It was a bittersweet sensation. He wiped himself, tears started forming in his eyes, his sight was almost gone because of them.  
“Shiro…”he whispered.  
He covered his face with the shirt to hide his crying face. The tears were rolling down his cheeks and little screams of agony came out from his mouth. It was very painful, it was an unbearable pain. Not being able to touch him, not being able to kiss him, not even being able to talk to him like they did. This was the same as when he was gone, the same pain, the same sadness. It was being replayed once again, just when he tought they were together again, he dissapeared in front of him.


End file.
